


Just Maggie

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [10]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mytimeoftheyear wondered (as did I), how Quinn knew that Carrie was in Missouri, so here's my take on it.</p><p>Set during 4.12 A Long Time Coming.  No plot - just a missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Maggie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytimeoftheyear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mytimeoftheyear).



"You don't even know where she lives," Maggie protested, following Carrie out the front door.

"Missouri plates. I saw the tag number," Carrie told her sister.

"And?"

"I'll have her address in an hour." Carrie told her matter-of-factly.

"You're just gonna show up?" 

"That's what she did."

"And you kicked her out," Maggie pointed out.

"I want her to look me in the eye and explain herself."

"Can she stay?" Maggie asked, indicating Franny.

"I got her," Carrie replied.

"It's a long drive," Maggie reminded her.

"I don't want to leave her again."

"Babies and road trips, bad mix." Something Maggie knew from experience and Carrie was still to learn.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Carrie asked uncertainly, clearly conflicted.

"Positive," Maggie assured her. "It's only a couple days. "

"I could use some time to think," Carrie conceded, handing Franny to her sister. "Okay. Bye, sweetheart," she said, kissing her daughter. Maggie kissed the top of the baby's head as she chuckled.

"Say bye-bye," she told Franny, waving her little hand in the air. "Bye-bye, Mommy." Carrie gave a wry smile and reversed while Maggie stood and watched her leave. 

She gave a small sigh before returning to the house. Fortunately she'd taken the week off to arrange Frank Mathison's funeral, wake and administrative matters.

It was Maggie who had picked out a casket, a plot, a tombstone, wrote the obituary and the text for the tombstone, booked the church, arranged for the death certificate, notifying the banks and various government agencies … When someone died, the amount of administration and paperwork that ensued was almost mind-boggling.

The clinic was understanding – they always were. They knew that Maggie was the sole care-giver to two family members who suffered from bipolar disorder and Maggie always made sure she pulled her weight in terms of sharing the workload at the clinic. She did her hours, her patients loved her and were willing to work around her sometimes unpredictable schedule. 

"Do you need me to stay today, Maggie?" Luisa asked and Maggie shook her head. 

"I'm fine, I have a lot of forms to fill in and so Franny can keep me company."

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then," Luisa told her with a smile, leaning over and kissing Franny on the cheek. Maggie had also been the one to interview and ultimately engage Luisa as Franny's nanny. Carrie had very much abrogated her motherhood duties. To be fair, Carrie had been talked out of the idea of giving up Franny for adoption by Maggie herself so sometimes Maggie thought she was duty-bound to help out as much as she could.

Later in the afternoon as she was putting yet another copy of her father's death certificate into an envelope to notify yet another person of his passing, there was a firm knock on the door. 

She opened it and stared out, looking mildly startled. Peter Quinn stood on the door step, light-eyed, dark-haired and dressed with careless grace and ease.

"Hi … Dr Mathison," he greeted her formally.

"It's just Maggie, remember?" she reminded him with a smile.

He nodded. "I was just in the neighbourhood … dropped by to check on Carrie – yesterday was tough for her, just wanted to make sure she was ok," he said casually.

"I'm sorry – she drove to Missouri this morning…" The sound of Franny's crying made her turn her head. "Please come in," she told him over her shoulder as she went in to check on Franny.

Quinn hesitated for a moment and then followed her inside, closing the door behind him. Just as Maggie had picked up Franny, the baby started screaming in earnest and then the phone started ringing.

"I'll take her," Quinn offered, reaching out to take the baby.

"Thanks," Maggie said gratefully as she went to grab the phone and moved into another room as Franny screamed at the top of her lungs.

When she returned, Franny was sitting on Quinn's lap giggling over some wordless conversation they were having that seemed to entail pulling funny faces and making animal noises.

"I am so sorry, Peter," she said apologetically. It's been a crazy week."

"No, please don't apologise. I came at a bad time."

"It's fine now," she said. "Can I make you a cup of tea?" she offered.

He followed her into the kitchen carrying Franny in his arms.

"So – Missouri?" he questioned curiously and Maggie grimaced.

"Family stuff. Our mother walked out on us years ago but turned up yesterday out of the blue. Carrie was enraged and kicked her out. I think remorse sank in and so she's off to speak with her – you know Carrie."

"Yeah. I know Carrie," Quinn said with a wry smile. "And you're left with the baby again – as well as all the other stuff …"

"Story of my life," Maggie said with a faint smile. "Got any younger brothers and sisters?"

A shadow passed over his face and he shook his head. "No, just me."

"Ah," Maggie said and turned away to turn off the kettle.

"How are you holding up? Must be tougher than usual," Quinn asked her and Maggie paused and turned around.

"You know, people usually don't ask me that. They'd ask me how dad was, how Carrie was going. As the only one in the family who doesn't have bipolar disorder – I guess they assumed that I was always ok." Even when her husband walked out on her, she was expected to still soldier on like normal.

"Because you're a doctor maybe?" Quinn asked, an air of sympathy in his steady grey eyes.

"That must be it," she nodded taking a sip of her tea and smiling. Quinn put Franny in her high chair before starting to drink his tea. "You have a way with babies. I take it you have kids?"

Quinn's mouth twisted. "I have a son but haven't really been part of his life unfortunately," he told her and Maggie looked curious but didn't ask questions. "We actually saw each other briefly before – at Carrie's hearing?"

"Oh," Maggie remembered, her mouth forming an O. "Sorry – I was pretty distracted that day – it was very stressful... for everyone …"

"Yeah, I remember," he told her with a grimace.

After he finished his tea, he rinsed out the mug. "Thanks for the tea … I take it Carrie will be gone a few days."

"Yeah, she said a couple of days."

"I'll call her then."

"I hope you don't mind my asking but are you two … is there something going on?" she asked him and he smiled.

"That's still to be seen," he told her. 

"Well – good luck," she told him, her smile genuine. "I hope to see you again. Carrie looks very happy when she's around you."

Clearly hadn't told her sister that he was responsible for the gunshot wound to her upper bicep …

"Depends on her mood," Quinn said with a crooked smile and Maggie watched as he walked down the drive back to his car. 

She wondered if he was as impulsive as her sister and if he'd end up in Missouri as well before the end of the day. She rather thought he would.


End file.
